


Taking What Was Meant To Be Mine

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jared Padalecki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stalking, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen wants Jared as his omega and he’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants.





	Taking What Was Meant To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchestersShorty1980FL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/gifts).

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Request fill for WinchestersShorty1980FL - Alpha Jensen/Omega Jared or beta authors choice. Jensen has been stalking Jared for a while, then when Jensen feels the time is right he kidnaps him, taking him to a secluded place, raping him and when Jared tries to get away he almost makes it but Jensen finds him and takes him back and basically rapes him into submission...
> 
> Beta: wincest_whore

Jensen had watched and waited until the time was right before he made his move. He had tried befriending Jared, he had even managed to have a few conversations with him. They had been brief, happening in between Jared’s duties of waiting tables at the coffee shop that he worked at while Jensen was one of the customers he waited on. Jared was friendly toward him and he had asked him out, only for Jared to turn him down, stating he wasn’t dating anyone, he wanted to concentrate on his job and was trying to get into a college that would accept omegas. Yes, he had been angered by that rebuke, what alpha wouldn’t be? He just knew he had to wait Jared out, especially since Jared was meant to be his omega, he just hadn’t realized it yet. 

Jensen had planned for the moment when he would make Jared see the truth, that Jared was his omega. He knew Jared’s routine like it was his own, having followed him daily for several weeks. He had made sure to keep to the shadows, never being noticed by Jared. He had even used one opportunity when Jared was at work to let himself into Jared’s small studio apartment. That had given him more insight into the omega. Jared loved books, movies, music, cooking and was trying to get any college with a culinary program, even an online one to accept him. It had saddened him to discover how desperate Jared was in that regard. Didn’t the omega realize he didn’t need a culinary degree to be his mate? Jared didn’t need to prove himself, he was sure Jared’s cooking skills were on point. He loved Jared just the way he was and once they were mated, Jared wouldn’t need a degree to cook for him, keep their home tidy or to satisfy his alpha needs.

Being a software engineer and owning his own business afforded Jensen not only the ability to work from home, but enabled him to purchase what he needed to make his plan work. Aside from his home in the city where he and Jared lived, he also purchased a secluded cabin a few hours away where he could take Jared until the omega understood and accepted that he belonged with him. Once he had the cabin ready, the rest of his plan had fallen into place. 

He watched as Jared left the coffee shop, and walked to the bus stop at the end of the block to wait for the bus he rode back to his apartment. He had planned on intercepting Jared before he made it inside his building, but apparently, the weather had been on his side. It seemed the Heavens opened the floodgates as it started to downpour, leaving Jared standing there drenched to the bone. It was perfect, all he had to do was offer Jared a ride home. He eyed the syringes filled with a concoction that he had been assured would make the omega pliant and smiled as he pulled up to the bus stop.

“Jared, is that you?” Jensen called as he rolled down the passenger side window. The soft swish of the wiper blades was drowned out by the sound of the rain as it hit the windshield.

Hearing his name, Jared’s head snapped up in the direction of the voice. He peered through his wet bangs at the black car idling a few feet away from him. He pushed aside his bangs in order to see better as he stepped closer. “Jensen?” he asked and then gave a small smile.

“Get in, I’ll give you a ride to wherever it is you need to go,” Jensen called out over the sound of the rain and passing cars.

Jared looked up the street in search of the bus, “No, I don’t want to put you out.”

“Nonsense, get in. It’s pouring out and I can’t just leave you there. Besides, I offered,” Jensen responded with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Jared asked and then shivered from the cold wetness of his clothing.

Jensen popped the lock on the door and beckoned for Jared to get in. He waited patiently as Jared slid into the seat before pressing the automatic window button to close the window and pulling away from the curb. “So, where to?” he asked, trying to remain calm and not give his plan away. He needed to pretend that he didn’t know where the omega lived. He didn’t want to spook him just yet with the knowledge that they were meant to be together or that he already knew where Jared lived. Besides, the route they would take to get to the cabin took them right past the street Jared lived off of. Absently, he heard Jared give his address and shook his head in acknowledgement.

“Thanks for giving me a ride, I really appreciate it,” Jared stated as he settled back into the seat. “Sorry I’m getting your car wet,” he added when he realized that he was dripping rain water over Jensen’s leather car seat, he was just thankful that they weren’t cloth seats or he would have ruined it by now.

“No worries, I couldn’t just leave you out there in this weather. What kind of a mate would I be if I did that to my omega?” he murmured as he reached down next to himself with his right hand and withdrew the syringe from its hiding spot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jared’s reaction to his words, turning to look at him with wide hazel eyes. Quickly he worked the cap off the needle, letting it fall in between the seats, raised the syringe and with lightning speed, jabbed the needle into Jared’s arm, depressing the contents into his body. 

Jared heard Jensen’s words and turned to look at him in disbelief. He needed to set the alpha straight, he liked Jensen and if they had met prior to him setting his sights on getting his culinary degree, maybe he would have been the alpha he chose to settle down with. Before he could get a word in, he felt a sharp sting in his left bicep and looked down in horror to see Jensen injecting him with something. “Wh . . . what are . . . doing?” he managed to rasp out before his mind began to cloud over. He tried blinking several times to clear his mind, but he couldn’t and he didn’t have control over his own body. “Wh . . . what . . . drug . . . me . . .”

Jensen let the syringe drop onto the floor and looked over at Jared. He saw Jared's eyes close briefly and watched as he shook his head before he opened his eyes to stare at him. “Shh, baby, everything’s alright. I just gave you something to help you relax. We’ve got a little drive ahead of us before we get home. Why don’t you close your eyes and get some rest,” Jensen suggested in a soothing voice.

Jared gave an aborted nod, closed his eyes and slumped back into the car seat. Vaguely he heard Jensen speaking, but couldn’t make out his words. The sound of the alpha’s voice was lulling him to sleep. He tried to fight it, but couldn’t. Whatever Jensen had drugged him with was too powerful to fight against. 

Jensen looked over to see that Jared was blissfully asleep and smiled when he saw that. He reached out and ran his fingers along Jared’s jaw, feeling the warm skin under his fingers and shivered from the contact. As he pulled his hand away, he turned on the radio and began to hum along, not worrying about the length of the drive or Jared waking up. He had injected him with enough of the drug to keep him pliant for several hours, and he still had some left in the syringe if he needed to use more on him. He also had at least four more syringes filled with the drug packed away, just in case.

Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief as he pulled his car into the driveway for the cabin and parked a few feet away from the front door. Luckily, Jared had remained asleep for the entire ride; when he woke the omega wouldn't have any idea where they were or how remote the cabin was from the nearest neighbor. Getting out, he came around to Jared’s side and opened his door. “Hey sleepyhead,” he said as he reached in to unbuckle Jared’s seat belt.

Jared lazily rolled his head to his right, in the direction of the voice speaking to him. “Hmm?” He was so tired and couldn’t get his eyes open. “‘m home?” he slurred out. 

“Yeah, we’re home,” Jensen replied as he helped Jared out of the car and into the cabin. He wasn’t lying when he had told Jared they were home. They’d be staying in the cabin for a while and returning as often as possible once they had settled into their mated life together. With some effort, he got Jared into the bedroom, undressed and onto the bed, lying on his stomach as he bound his wrists in leather cuffs and then secured them to the metal slats of the headboard before returning to his car to retrieve his bag, the syringe and its cap. 

After getting everything from the car, he checked the front and back doors and the windows, making sure they were locked and set the alarm before making his way into the bedroom to strip off his clothing and to wait for Jared to come around. He could feel his arousal heightening as he took his fill of the naked omega lying on the bed. He couldn’t wait to sink his cock into Jared’s ass, knot him and claim him. He just needed the omega to wake up, he wanted Jared awake to enjoy their mating, not passed out and unaware of him being claimed.

Jared began to stir. His nose twitched as he scented the air and then wrinkled as he caught the scent of an aroused alpha near him. He groggily blinked his eyes, trying and failing on focusing on what was around him.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jensen crooned to Jared as he watched him come to. “No, don't try to move, you won't be able to. I tied you up pretty tight.” 

“Jen . . . Jensen . . . what's going on?” Jared asked in confusion, not understanding the predicament he was in or the words Jensen had spoken. He tried to move, only to discover that he couldn't. He yanked at whatever was holding him down and then began to panic when he looked up to find his wrists were bound together by leather cuffs and then secured by a chain to the headboard. He felt a hand on his back, skin against skin and shuddered with the realization that he was naked. “Why . . . why am I naked? Wh . . . what did you do to me?” The last thing he remembered was Jensen offering him a ride and getting into the alpha’s car, everything after that was foggy.

“Nothing, yet. I wanted you to be awake when we mated. For when I claimed you,” Jensen purred as he ran his hand along Jared's bare skin. He leaned down and trailed several kisses along Jared's back, admiring the muscles as they flexed.

“No, you can't mean that,” Jared gasped as he renewed his struggles to get free.

“Stop!” Jensen growled in anger and then watched in satisfaction when Jared instantly stilled his movements. He petted Jared’s back, running his fingers along his spine, “Good, see, I knew you’d respond to me. It's just a sign that you were meant to be my mate.”

Jared whimpered when he heard Jensen's growled command, his body instantly stilling despite his mind’s attempt at fighting it. “Please, Jensen you’re my friend. Please don’t do this,” he whispered. “I’m not ready . . . Maybe . . . maybe if you give me more time . . . We can see where this leads us.” He bit back the sob threatening to escape as he cast a fearful glance over his shoulder to look at the alpha perched on the edge of the bed. “You can take me home, nothing’s happened that we can’t move past. We can . . . we can forget about this, chalk it up to a momentary lapse in judgement. We can go out on a date, see if . . . see if we even have anything in common. I like you, really I do, I just don’t want to rush into things.” He met Jensen’s eyes, silently pleading with him to see reason only to realize as his eyes swept over the alpha, that Jensen was naked as well. 

Jensen leaned forward, trailed his fingers gently across Jared’s cheek and smiled at him. “I’m so glad to hear that, that you feel the connection between us. We’ve been friends long enough and I already know we have things in common. You like the same books, music and movies that I do, you have quite the collection in your little apartment, and even though you haven’t cooked for me yet, I’m sure I’ll enjoy whatever you make for me.”

“How . . . how do you know?” Jared asked as he felt his stomach bottom out. Had Jensen been in his apartment? Had Jensen been watching him, stalking him? He felt Jensen place a hand on his lower back and he forced himself not to react to the touch, knowing if he tried to pull away, it would only anger the alpha. “Have you . . . have you been in my apartment?” He had to swallow several times just to get those few words out. How had he missed the signs that someone had been in his home?

“Of course,” Jensen responded matter-of-factly. “I had to check up on you. Besides, once we are mated, you won’t be living there. We can donate the duplicate items since we’ll only need one of each.” He smiled sweetly at Jared and leaned down to give him a kiss on his cheek. He felt Jared shiver from his touch and smirked. “I know, the anticipation is getting to me, too. But there’s no sense in waiting any longer, is there?” Without waiting for an answer, he shifted his weight, rose onto his knees and climbed in between Jared’s legs. He gave a soft moan at being so close to the omega, feeling the heat radiating from him and bent forward to kiss along his shoulder blades. He could smell the fear lingering on Jared’s skin, “There’s really no reason to fear our mating, I’ll make it pleasurable for you.”

“Please Jensen, don’t do this. Don’t force me to be your mate,” Jared begged. He couldn’t move, not with his hands cuffed together and chained to the bed and Jensen’s body blanketing his. He was about to make another plea when he heard an angry growl in his ear and then felt Jensen’s teeth clamping down on the back of his neck. He forced himself not to struggle, knowing it would only make things worse for him. He wasn't sure what the alpha was capable of doing to him, but he knew he was about to find out. 

Jensen felt a sense of calm wash over him when Jared responded to his growl by going still. He set his teeth to Jared’s neck, biting down, but not breaking the skin to claim him, but to assert his dominance over the omega. He wouldn't claim him at that moment, he would do that when he was knotting Jared. He placed his left hand on the bed, close to Jared’s side to steady himself while his other trailed down Jared’s back to delve between the globes of his ass. He heard the soft gasp that escaped Jared’s lips when his fingers rubbed over his clenching rim. His fingertip worked over the sensitive skin until his efforts were rewarded by a trickle of slick which he used to ease his finger past the tight muscle. 

Jared groaned when one of Jensen’s fingers forced its way past his clenching muscle, breaching him for the first time. “Please, Jensen. . .” he choked out and then gulped in air when Jensen worked his finger in and out, only to push back in with two fingers. His breaths were coming in pants as Jensen scissored his fingers, stretching him open. “Please. . . don’t. . . stop,” he stuttered out trying to get the alpha to stop what he was doing. He had never been with anyone before and to know that his first time would be through rape chilled him to his very core. His begging hadn’t worked. He felt his legs being pushed open wider to give Jensen greater access to his body as he pushed another finger in along side the others. 

When Jensen was satisfied that Jared could take three fingers and his body was producing slick to ease his way inside his tight channel, he pulled his fingers out coated his cock with the residual slick on his fingers and lined himself up with Jared’s hole. The head of his cock nudged at the rim before he pushed past the fluttering muscles. He groaned at feeling how tight Jared was, his channel was clenching around him and he had barely gotten the head of his cock in him. He pushed forward, slowly working himself in until he was fully sheathed in Jared’s body, his hips flush against Jared’s ass. “God, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Jensen, please, it hurts. You’re hurting me,” Jared cried out. His hands were clenched into fists and his body was trembling from the pain he was in from being breached for the first time. All he could feel was the searing burn from being impaled on the alpha’s cock. It didn’t matter that his body had produced slick to ease Jensen inside, that was only biology. His omega body was responding to a verile alpha who’s intent had been to claim him, to mate with him. He felt Jensen shifting and groaned from the slight friction his movements had produced.

Jensen place a hand on either side of Jared’s shoulders and leaned down, his lips ghosting over the shell of Jared’s ear. “Shh, the pain will subside.” He closed his eyes as he took several shallow breaths, trying to keep his hips still, giving Jared the time he needed to adjust to taking his cock. “I’m the first, aren’t I?” he panted into Jared’s ear and heard Jared’s response, ‘Yes’. He hummed in satisfaction, “And I’ll be your only,” he growled out and then rolled his hips, causing them both to groan out. 

Jared’s eyes widened in shock and then filled with tears from pain as Jensen fully breached him. He had never known such pain and it felt like Jensen was ripping him apart from the inside out. He had begged for him to stop, but he hadn’t. Now, he would be forced to take whatever Jensen gave him, live through what was being done to him. He groaned when he felt Jensen slowly pull out, only to push back in. His breath hitched in his chest as he felt Jensen fill him again. His mind was racing and he tried to focus on what Jensen was saying to him. He heard Jensen's question, asking him if he would be his only and automatically he answered yes. He felt Jensen's hands on his hips, pulling him back onto his cock and he whimpered from the pain. 

“You feel so good. I've wanted this, to mate with you since I met you.” Jensen began to quicken his pace, pulling out and pushing in, feeling Jared's body producing more slick to accommodate his thrusts and groaned at the sensation of finally being in Jared’s tight channel. He felt his knot begin to swell and rolled his hips as it caught on Jared's rim. With a few more thrusts, he pushed his knot past Jared's sensitive rim and into his channel with a satisfied moan; they were finally tied together. He blanketed Jared's body, snaking one arm under him, pulling him flush against his chest as he bit down on Jared's neck. He moaned in ecstasy as his teeth broke through the skin and the coppery tang of Jared's blood filled his mouth. He rubbed Jared's arm with his free hand, trying to soothe the distressed omega who was mewling from the pain of being mated with and then claimed. 

Jared screamed out in pain when Jensen's knot lodged in his ass and from the alpha’s teeth slicing into his skin. He felt his body go rigid from the onslaught of overwhelming pain and emotion. He had been forced into a mating against his will. He had been claimed without his consent and he had been raped. His life would no longer be his own, he wouldn't have a say in what he wanted. He wouldn't be given the opportunity to voice his desires or concerns. Being claimed meant that he was now owned by an alpha, one he didn't really know or have feelings for, other than the possibility of friendship, and now he didn't even have that. Everything had been taken from him and he couldn't hold back his tears as he sobbed for what he had lost. He felt Jensen's hand on his arm, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe him. Didn't Jensen understand he was the reason he was in pain? Didn't the alpha realize he was mourning what he had taken from him? He fought back the bile rising in his throat as he felt Jensen's release flooding into him. He prayed that he wouldn't catch with Jensen's pup; that was the last thing he wanted, to be pregnant with his rapist’s child. 

He forced himself not to throw up or flinch away from Jensen’s touch. He had to placate him right now. Once Jensen was done, he hoped he would untie him. Maybe he could persuade Jensen to let him take a shower and get dressed, or even take him home. He just needed to get free, and then he’d figure something out. All he wanted was to get away from Jensen. He didn’t care if the alpha had claimed him, mated with him, he just wanted him to stop touching him, knotting him. He felt Jensen nuzzling his neck and he closed his eyes, hoping he would stop. “Jensen, alpha, my arms are starting to hurt.” He hoped that would spur Jensen into uncuffing him. 

“Hmm?” Jensen murmured, trying to focus on what Jared had said to him. He was just floating within his own body having just knotted and claimed his omega. He didn’t want to let go of that blissful feeling of having everything he wanted. He nuzzled at Jared’s neck, licking over his claiming bite and hummed in contentment. If he had his way, they would stay like this forever; in bed, naked and tied to each other. He forced his eyes opened when he heard Jared telling him he was in pain. He did his best to maneuver them so they were lying on their sides, Jared’s back to his chest and pushed them as close to the headboard as he could to give Jared some much needed relief for his arms. “As soon as I can I’ll uncuff you. This is the best I can do, sorry. The key is hidden away to keep it and you safe. Just settle and get some rest,” he mumbled into Jared’s shoulder and then kissed the bare skin before he started to drift off to sleep.

Jared found himself on his side, still pressed against Jensen’s body. He had more slack to at least roll the stiffness out of his shoulders, but he was still cuffed to the bed and tied to Jensen. Neither situation made him happy. He was relieved to feel some of the pressure lessen on his shoulders, but it wasn’t enough to make the ache in his muscles disappear completely, but he knew it was the best he was going to get. He closed his eyes and tried to find a comfortable position to shift into to get some sleep. He wasn’t sure how long he would be tied to Jensen or how long the alpha planned to keep him cuffed to the bed; he just figured he should get some sleep so he would be able to think of a way out of his predicament.

When Jared woke, he found himself alone in the bed. Not only was he alone, but he was uncuffed. He heard the shower running in the ensuite and looked around to see that the bathroom door was shut and he was truly alone in the room. Sensing that this would be his only time to try and get away, he threw back the blanket that had been covering his naked body and scrambled out of bed. He looked around the room, hoping to find his clothing. When he didn’t, he grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped around himself and quickly made his way out to the living room. He took in his surroundings, seeing that he was in a cabin, meant he had no idea where he was or how far away help was. He was determined not to let that stop him. He ran to the front door, hoping to find Jensen’s car keys on the table next to the door. “Damn it,” he muttered when he realized the table only held an empty dish. He wouldn’t give up, not now when he was so close to getting away from Jensen. He reached out with a shaking hand and pulled the door open. Within moments of opening the door and stepping outside, his ears were assaulted by the shrill sound of an alarm going off. “No!” he cried out as he ran down the few porch steps leading to the driveway and his possible freedom. He didn’t give another thought to the fact that he was barefoot and only wrapped in a blanket, he was determined to put as much distance between himself and Jensen. He prayed that someone would pass by him, and offer him help, get him as far from Jensen as possible and to safety. 

Jensen had just finished getting dressed when he heard the alarm sound. He grabbed one of the syringes and ran out of the bathroom in search of Jared. He noticed the bed was empty as he made his way into the living room to find the front door of the cabin wide open. He stepped outside to see Jared, wrapped in a blanket, trying to run down the driveway. He narrowed his eyes at the moving figure and then gave pursuit. Within a few minutes he had managed to catch up to Jared and tackle him, bringing him to the ground. He lay over him, hearing their labored breathing mingled together. He managed to pull out the syringe from his back pocket and uncap it. “Where did you think you were going?” Jensen asked as he stabbed the needle into Jared’s shoulder. 

“Please, let me go,” Jared whimpered as the needle dug into his flesh. He tried to fight the effect of the drug as it overtook him, making him sleepy. He heard Jensen speaking to him, telling him he had to get up and come inside. Against his will, he found himself nodding in agreement and allowing Jensen to help him to his feet and back inside. Without question, without a will of his own to say no, he followed Jensen. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up and then back into bed,” Jensen cooed as he led Jared into the bathroom, helping him to sit on the closed toilet lid. He stripped off his dirt streaked clothing and started the shower, knowing he couldn’t leave Jared alone to shower by himself, not in the state he was in. He helped Jared back onto his feet and into the shower where he washed them both before drying them off and leading Jared back to the bed.

“Please, I just want to go home,” Jared whispered as the drug in his system took affect, pulling him down into blissful darkness.

“Jared, you are home,” Jensen remarked as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. He pulled back and looked at the sleeping omega with a sad smile on his face. Jared had yet to come to understand that he was now mated and had been claimed by him and that he would do everything within his power to keep him safe and with him. He went in search of another blanket before making any more decisions; he wanted Jared warm and comfortable before he did anything else. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and returned to the bedroom to cover Jared with it. Satisfied that Jared was warm, he set about rearranging the cuffs and chain from the head of the bed to the foot. He wrapped one of the cuffs around Jared’s ankle and secured it to the chain. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll keep you safe, even if that means from yourself.” He backed away from the bed with a smile on his face, happy with the sight before him. Jared was his and he had made sure he would be safe when he woke. He also had something that would help Jared settle into his role as his mated omega, he just needed to wait until Jared was awake in order to give it to him. 

Jared woke to a warm body next to him and he shivered at the thought of who it was. He tried to move away, only to feel an arm snake around his waist. He forced himself to remain still, waiting to see what would happen next. When Jensen didn’t move, he brought his arm down to try and move Jensen’s off of him and noticed he was no longer cuffed to the headboard. He took in a shaky breath; he was no longer cuffed, but then he was slammed with the memory of what had happened previously when he had found himself uncuffed. He had tried to get away. He had been running from Jensen when the alpha had tackled him to the ground and drugged him again. He tried to roll away from Jensen and felt something pulling against his ankle. He kicked the blanket off his leg to find that he was still chained to the bed, only this time it was by his ankle instead of by his wrists. The realization that he was never getting away from Jensen hit him, knocking the breath from his lungs. He raised his hands to his head, covering his face as he cried. He felt Jensen move and then he heard Jensen’s voice as turned away from him.

“Jared, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jensen questioned as Jared turned from him. He raised himself up on an elbow to look at Jared and placed his other hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing his fingers against Jared’s bare skin. 

“What’s wrong?” Jared croaked out. “What’s wrong? Everything is wrong. This, us . . . this isn’t normal, it’s not right. You’ve got me chained to a bed . . .”

“It’s for your own good. It’s to keep you safe,” Jensen responded as he sat up. 

“The only thing I need to be kept safe from is you!” Jared spat as he pulled away from Jensen. The moment the words had been spoken, he knew he had gone too far. He heard Jensen’s angry growl and then felt his hands on him, one hand took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at him while the other twisted his right arm, painfully forcing it down against the bed. He could already feel the bruises forming on his face and arm as he looked into green eyes that were filled with anger. “I’m so . . .”

Jensen felt anger explode within him. His omega was being an ungrateful little bitch. He needed to put an end to that. He wasn’t going to allow his omega to act out, not in the privacy of their home and certainly never in public. He grabbed at Jared, forcing him onto his back as he loomed over him. “You listen to me right now, I may have looked past your little antics with wanting to go to college and wanting to work, but that stops now. You’re mine. I claimed you, mated with you and knotted you. I’m your alpha and you’ll do well to remember your place.” He didn’t give Jared a moment to respond as he let go of him, only to force Jared onto his stomach. He crawled between Jared’s legs, forcing them wider as he lined himself up and thrust into Jared’s already abused hole.

Jared screamed in pain from the intrusion of being taken like that, no preparation and his body hadn’t had a chance to produce slick to ease Jensen’s way. The pain he felt last night when Jensen had mated him was nothing compared to what he was experiencing at that moment. He could barely breathe as Jensen tightly gripped his hips, pulling him back onto his cock with every brutal thrust. “Please, Jensen stop. You’re hurting me!” His plea was met with a grunt and another brutal thrust. Tears slid down his cheeks as Jensen continued to pound into him. His mind raced as he tried to think past the pain; he needed to do something to stop this onslaught of rage. “Alpha, please forgive me,” he begged, hoping that would soothe the clearly enraged alpha. He felt Jensen’s grip on his hips ease along with the stamina behind his thrusts. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride; there was only one thing he could do, and that was to give in to what Jensen wanted; give him his obedient omega. “Alpha, I’m sorry . . . Please, I’ve been an inconsiderate mate. I beg your forgiveness.” He closed his eyes, and let his mind clear from all other thoughts; this was his life now. He had no other purpose but to submit to the alpha that had claimed him. His role was to now follow his alpha’s will, the claiming bite made that obvious, his rape had been a clear indication of that as well. All he could do was surrender and hope that Jensen would forgive him. 

“My sweet omega, all is forgiven,” Jensen cooed as he forced his knot into Jared, tying them together. He rolled them onto their sides, getting them into a more comfortable position until his knot deflated and they could then separate. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest so he could kiss along his neck. He licked over his claiming bite and hummed in satisfaction when Jared squirmed in his arms. “Still sensitive?” he questioned and felt Jared move as he shook his head in acknowledgment. “Once it’s healed, you’ll have a scar but the area shouldn’t be too sensitive,” he assured Jared as he kissed his shoulder. “Since we’re going to be like this for a while, why don’t you try and get some sleep,” he suggested as he ran his hand up and down Jared’s arm.

“Yes, Alpha,” Jared forced himself to say and then closed his eyes hoping sleep came to him quickly. He lay in Jensen’s arm, listening to his even breathing. He felt when Jensen’s knot deflated and he inched himself away, putting as much distance as he could between them. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest when he felt the come and slick trickle from his body. He wanted so badly to lock himself in the bathroom and scrub himself clean, but knew neither was a possibility. He was chained to the bed for one reason, and he would never be free from Jensen for the other. He was lost in his thoughts and startled when Jensen placed a hand on his shoulder.

“How about we get up and get something to eat? This will give you a chance to show off your culinary skills,” Jensen suggested as he sat up. 

“I’d be happy to, Alpha,” Jared offered in a weak voice. He watched as Jensen stood from the bed and wondered how Jensen expected him to prepare a meal while he was still chained to the bed. He didn’t notice when Jensen disappeared into the bathroom and then reappeared wearing a pair of sleep pants, coming to stand in front of him. He felt Jensen's hands on his shoulders and then they moved up to his neck. He looked up in surprise, seeing a slight smile on Jensen's face. “What are you . . .” His words were cut off as Jensen spoke.

“I know this is all new to you, sweetheart, but I’ll help you adjust,” Jensen murmured as his hands made their way to Jared’s neck. He moved quickly as he secured the collar around Jared’s neck. “Now, everyone will know you’ve been claimed and that you belong to me,” he said as he ran his fingers along the metal adorning the leather collar. The metal had been stamped with ‘Property of J Ackles’, “and the beauty of this collar is that there’s no little lock that might get caught on your clothing. It can only be unlocked by entering a code and it also comes equipped with a tracker so I’ll always know where you are. This way, I’ll be able to make sure you’re safe,” he explained as he ran his thumb along Jared's jaw and then leaned down to kiss Jared before moving away from him to unlock the cuff around his ankle. “I had it specially made for you when I realized that you were meant to be my mate. No one will ever try to take you from me.” He extended his hand, offering Jared his help to stand and smiled when Jared reached out to accept his help. He started to lead him from the bed, but stopped when he heard Jared speaking.

“Jensen, could I possibly put my clothes on?”

Jensen gave Jared a wry smile, “I quite like seeing my omega wearing nothing but his collar.” He chuckled when he was met with Jared's wide-eyed puppy dog look. Relenting, he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and handed them to Jared. “Those are just like the ones you wear, so they should fit you. Go clean yourself and then join me in the kitchen.” Jensen started to walk to the bedroom door and stopped. “Don't take too long,” he said over his shoulder before leaving Jared alone.

Jared hurried into the bathroom to clean himself and then stepped into the underwear Jensen had provided him with. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked like himself, but he was now claimed and collared. His hands flew up to his neck, one rubbed over the tender broken skin of the claiming bite. He flinched at the pain before moving on to finger the collar. He moved it back and forth, searching for the lock. His thumb moved over a raised area and he forced that part around so he could look at it in the mirror. There were three little tumblers that turned under his thumb, but did nothing else. He had never seen a collar like this and had no idea how to get it off. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he raised his hands to wipe them away. He couldn’t let Jensen see him cry. There was no telling what he would do if he saw him upset. Turning on the faucet, he splashed cold water on his face, hoping that would mask the redness in his eyes. He turned the water off, wiped his face and pulled the bathroom door open. As he stepped into the hallway he heard Jensen’s voice and realized Jensen was calling him. He forced a smile on his face as he approached the kitchen to find Jensen leaning against the kitchen counter.

“There you are. I was beginning to worry,” Jensen said sweetly as he eyed Jared. “Are you alright, love? You look tired.” He pushed himself away from the counter and walked toward Jared. He reached out and cupped Jared’s face, pulling him into a kiss. 

Jared smiled as they broke the kiss. “It’s nothing that a good meal won’t fix,” he assured Jensen. He moved away from Jensen and toward the refrigerator, pulling it open he stood staring at it in shock. It was packed with food. “How . . . how long will we be staying here? It looks like you stocked up for a lengthy stay. Do you . . . do you own this cabin?” He turned to look at Jensen, hoping he hadn’t angered him with his questions.

“Yes, I do, I bought it for us. Well, since I can work from anywhere, this will be our home for the foreseeable future.” Jensen looked over at Jared, giving him a reassuring smile. “That will give us plenty of time to establish our routine as a mated pair. I couldn’t bear the thought of mating with you and then leaving you alone while I went off to work. I made sure your manager was aware that you would no longer need your job and I arranged for your belongings to be packed and placed in storage. It’s better this way, don’t you agree?” Jensen asked as he cocked his head to the side, waiting for Jared’s response.

“Yes, Alpha, I couldn’t agree more,” Jared said. As he spoke the words, he felt a part of him die. He really was Jensen’s omega and he had to accept that. Submitting to his alpha was the only way he was going to survive.


End file.
